


Constant

by chartreuseblueandyellow



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: (hence the title), F/M, Mac and Riley are always there for each other, Though the world around them is always changing, a constant in the others life, for good and for bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreuseblueandyellow/pseuds/chartreuseblueandyellow
Summary: A few missing macriley scenes from Jack + kinematics + safecracker + MgKN03 + GTO
Relationships: Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	1. The Wake

**Author's Note:**

> We just _needed_ a scene where Mac followed Riley outside and so, though it’s quite short, I hope this fills that moment.

After talking with someone who had worked with Jack before, and only had good things to say about him, Mac finally let the smile fall from his face. Hearing everyone’s stories of Jack was nice, but he didn’t know how much longer he could keep nodding at everyone’s stories and smiling when he just didn’t feel like it. 

As he scanned the room, he saw everyone talking and laughing as they swapped stories of Jack, just like the man would’ve wanted.  
Everyone, that was, except for Riley.  
Mac’s eyes locked onto her. 

In the lively chatter of the room, she was silent, frozen in her own world.  
And though she was putting on a relatively good act, Mac could tell she was falling apart on the inside, where apparently no one could see.  
Except for him.  
He knew what that feeling was like.  
He started to walk over to her when she all but fled outside, the crowd seeming to finally be too much for her.

Looking around, no one's attention seemed to be on him right now, so he followed Riley out. Besides, his patience was starting to wear thin with everyone coming to offer their condolences. Obviously everyone meant well and they genuinely meant what they were saying, but it was starting to irritate him and, like Riley, he needed a break from it all. 

Loosening his tie as he stepped out the front door, he didn't see her but suddenly realised where she’d probably be. 

There were stairs to the backyard on the side of the house, which honestly, they very rarely used. It was sheltered by the house on one side and tall trees on the other, and there were flowering plants on either side which his grandfather had planted a long time ago which, somehow, still seemed to be doing just fine.  
Sometimes, whenever Jack was in his reflective moods, he’d sit there, in the shade that the trees provided, smelling the flowers, and pondering whatever he had going on in his mind.  
Surely enough, he turned the corner of the house, and Riley was sitting there, her back to him. 

She must’ve heard his steps because, not turning around, she said, “I just want to be alone.”

“Do you even know who it is?”

Back still to him, she said in a weary voice, “I do now, and no offense Mac, I don’t want to talk to anyone, even you.”

There was no anger in her voice, just sorrow and defeat, and it only added to his pain. There was no way that he was leaving her alone, not only for her benefit, but he needed this as well right how.  
Sitting next to her on the step, he said, “well then, I guess I won’t talk.”

She didn’t reply, but after a while, with her gaze still ahead, said, “shouldn’t you be inside tending to everyone? It’s _your_ house after all.”

Mac let out a small laugh, and turning to her, asked, “you trying to get rid of me Riles?”  
When she just shrugged, he sombered slightly and turned back ahead, replying, “Bozer’s got it covered.”

She nodded and they sat in silence for a few moments before Mac broke it in a quiet voice.  
“You don’t have to say anything, but here's the deal. We’re all here for each other, and I’m here for you okay?”  
She didn’t say anything, but he knew she was listening so continued.  
“We’re a package deal remember? And although you want to be alone right now, I’m afraid I’m not going to let that happen. But after this slightly cheesy speech, I promise I’ll shut up and we can sit in comfortable silence.”

Riley let out a small, reluctant smile, and he grinned as well, happy to get the reaction he wanted. He had been slightly worried that she really hadn’t wanted him there, but that smile put his worries to rest. 

She didn’t reply, but with her gaze still ahead, she slipped her hand into his and he tightly held on to it.  
They sat like that, silent and lost in their thoughts but holding hands, for maybe an hour or longer until Bozer came to tell them everyone was leaving.  
They stood up and finally let go of each other, Riley giving him a faint smile, thanking him, and he returned it, no words needing to be exchanged.


	2. The Arrest

He kept his arms around Riley until they took Vitez away, followed by the medics taking Bozer.  
After Vitez and her men left the room, Riley spun to face him and he was taken aback by the fury in her eyes directed at him.  
 _“Why the hell did you stop me from hitting her?!”_

Out of his peripheral he saw Desi and Russ turn at Riley’s outburst but, ignoring them, he took a step back and held his hands up.   
Not used to this absolutely _furious_ Riley, he spoke in a lighter tone in hopes to calm her down.  
“Maybe I didn’t want you beating her up so bad that the arresting officers wouldn’t recognise her.” 

There was silence, but Mac instantly realized that that didn’t help at all, in fact, it seemed to do the opposite of calm her down, and her eyes narrowed at him as she scowled.  
“I don’t need anyone to take care of me, I can control myself _just fine_ Macgyver.”

He frowned, bringing his hands back down. _Obviously_ he understood her anger, but it was directed at Vitez, not him.   
Clearly the lighter response hadn’t worked so he stepped forward and spoke seriously.  
“There has to be absolutely _no_ complications with Vitez’s arrest. Like you, I want her locked away for the rest of her life. If there was even a single bruise or cut on her face, it’d make _us_ look bad, and without even realising it, they might even be more sympathetic to her. Do you really want to let that happen Riley?”

She stared at him defiantly for a second before the fight left her body, and she looked at the ground, shoulders slumped.  
After a few moments, she hesitantly met his eyes.  
“You’re right. I’m… I’m sorry about my outburst, I shouldn’t have aimed it at you Mac, I just…”

Instantly forgiven, he gave her a small smile and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she automatically put hers around his waist.  
“It’s okay Riles. I get it, you know I do.”  
There were tears in her eyes as she nodded, and squeezing her shoulder, he added in a serious voice, “I know we’re flying home now, but you can _bet_ that the two of us are going to follow every step of this trial to make sure Vitez gets _exactly_ what she deserves.”

She squeezed the arm around him in thanks and Mac couldn’t help but add in a lighter tone, “like Jack would say -" he imitated Jack's voice, "you gotta make sure the horse is in the stall before you put your feet up."

She laughed while wiping her tears, and letting go of her hold on him, he did the same, she said, “I never understood that saying."

He smiled, agreeing with her, and seeing that Desi and Russ were making their way to the exit, he said, "let's head home."

She nodded.   
"Sounds like a plan, I'm _exhausted_."

Putting an arm around her shoulder as they followed Desi and Russ out, he said, "only _Jack_ could send us halfway around the world on a deadly scavenger hunt, on the day of his _funeral_."

She reluctantly laughed and shook her head, wiping the last of her tears away.  
"I'm sure he's looking down on us from somewhere, quite proud of himself."

Mac chuckled.  
"Oh for sure, especially since I quoted Die Hard."

She gave a genuine laugh this time, and he smiled at her reaction, glad that on this absolute nightmare of a day, he could give her a small moment of happiness.


End file.
